Canticle of the Stars
by REALLY OLD ACCOUNT
Summary: When Jijokii recives a mysterious package, it will unfog her mysterious past... Please Review! ^_^


Chapter 1|*|Beginning   
  
all text, characters, ideas are (c)2002- :..:Kitty:..:   
  
  
Jii once lived in a huge mansion. With pearly white floors and everything the family wanted. She would've loved to be that family. Jii and her mom and dad were servants to the people. Every long day of her life she fulfilled every one of their wishes in order to have money to live. They hardly lived. Jii's Family was really lucky to get a box of tissues from the Tenukis… The People they served. They lived in a world of gray hopelessness… Jii's soul should never be awakened. Hope seemed lost.   
  
Jii was always a dreamer. She liked to Dream of what her life would be like. How she wished is was… Kali Tenuki was one of their daughters. She was really two years older then Jii. Secretly, Kali always wanted Jii to be locked up. She knew that Jii was nicer, and more beautiful then her. Jii knew her familys dark secrets. Killing, Blood, Their abusive nature… To her wishes, Jii would never be let out of the house. Until one day, when the sun shone down on the mansion, Jii escaped to the seaside. She Imagined what It would be like to have a house on the beach. A house of her own.   
  
Jii met a boy on the beach,   
  
"Hello. What are you doing here?" The boy asked, He was tall… Very tall, straight brown hair.   
  
"I-I" Jii thought, if she told him who she really was, he'd for sure send her back. "I'm watching the sky."   
  
"Oh really? My name is Russell."   
  
"I-I-I'm Jijokii." She stuttered  
  
"What a beautiful name. I love coming down here. It really makes my thought clear." Russell looked to the sea.   
  
This precious moment would not last long…  
  
"I knew I'd find you here you little brat! Always trying to annoy me! If it wasn't for my fathers gracious soul, You'd be on the streets begging!" Kali Stormed in.   
  
Russell looked at Jii… Apparently Kali just noticed Russell…  
"Russell! Has this girl been trying to beg from you? Were you trying to help her escape?"   
"No Kali. We just met" Russell explained  
  
"She is a liar! Do not believe a word she has said to you!"   
  
"But Kali, We are friends… She has not told me anything! How can you think this little girl could have a soul full of sin and hatred? That is you Kikoa. You should be punished, not her." Russell pointed to Jii making his point.   
  
"H-How dare you? After all we've been through!" Kali struck Russell across the face so violently it knocked him to the hot sands…  
  
Jii looked stunned. After all the 13 years of her life, she was never as hurt or dazed as this.   
"How could you do this Kikoa?" Jii had an incontrollable anger for her. She was bottled up since she was born. She was abused, emotionally for the past years. But she had a feeling in her heart. That there was hope for her future, her destiny was bright  
  
The Natuki's were secretly a murderous family. Without their charm and money, they'd easily be sent to jail. That night, Kali killed herself of anger and hatred. The Father ultimately thought the servant family did it and sent them to the police. Jii ran and tried to hide, but was later shot and killed. The Media slowly died down on the story, everyone forgetting about Jii and her story…  
  
But Jii would never forget about them…   
  
  
Jai-Lo was reborn again to Neo Queen Serenity in the future. Also being renamed Jijokii. She remembered the long baths, the vast grass land. She could be free again, to run and jump and play. Serena loved her daughter, and Jijokii loved her. Until everything changed...  
  
Rini was adopted.   
  
Rini hated Jii. I mean truly hated her. Not just an envy, yet a hate. She hated how she was perfect, pretty, and talented. And how she was ugly, useless, and so very imperfect. She hated her deeply. Rini wanted to be better in one thing, and I guess that thing was being annoying. Queen Serenity didn't want her, but her kind soul made her adopt her from Sailor Pluto…   
  
Sailor Pluto had many children. All scattered amongst the world… Though Pluto found Rini, she could not recover her youngest, Malaya. She again sent Rini down the time portal to drop from the sky, so she could have a new life.   
  
Rini loved Serena. Yet always wanted her to herself. Jijokii was in the way.   
  
But not for long.   
As the Soldiers of the Kuujang Army slowly conquered planet by planet, the Queen feared for their safety. Finally it was Rini's chance to shine. Jijokii, being able to not transform, was reborn again to Princess Kakyuu. Being not having any children of her own.   
  
  
Jijokii was reborn to Princess Kakyuu and loved her even more. Jii was enchanted by her mysterious powers and her strong love. Entranced by her flowers and gardens. Amazed by her Palace. Things were perfect.   
  
When Jijokii was about 4 ½ the Kuujang reached the kingdom. In fear of Jii's life, Princess rushed to the nearest portal and sent her to be reborn again on Earth. Princess Kakyuu kissed the small girls head, as the rushed through the explosions and fire. Finally at the portal, she stepped into the pink bubble, with a small package from the Princess. She was told not to open it until it glows bright purple. And she never did open it.   
  
The Doctors where puzzled from how the baby had a tiny rice paper covered package in her cradle. But nobody questioned it. I guess they were to afraid of the mysterious child.   
This sounds like such a strange story.   
  
But its not just any story,   
  
Its my story. 


End file.
